Of Revenge and Dungbombs
by Bill
Summary: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs plot some smelly revenge on Severus Snape.


Of Revenge and Dungbombs  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction. Because of this fact, please do me a favor and go easy on the reviews. I will normally welcome and appreciate flames, but give me a break on my first try.  
  
Disclaimer: It's my first story and I'm already sick of these. I know you're sick of them too, but here goes. I own none of these characters, except the cruel Potions teacher, Professor Arnold. However, I do own the plot.  
  
James Potter really disliked Potions class. He disliked it partially because he was bad at making potions, but principally since he hated Professor Arnold. The professor was head of Slytherin house, and while he did not openly favor the Slytherins, most of his favorite students were from this house. His all-time favorite student was Severus Snape, a major enemy of James and his friends.  
"Sirius," James whispered to his best friend Sirius Black.  
"What," he responded.  
"How much hippogriff pus are we supposed to put in?" he inquired politely. James rarely paid attention in Potions classes, and today was no exception.  
Unfortunately for him, Severus called out, "Professor Arnold, Black and Potter are talking again!"  
What an amazing tattle-tale, James was thinking, until Professor Arnold walked up behind him. "Forty points each from Gryffindor," he snarled, "and you'll both have detentions." Great, Sirius thought. Just what I need, another detention. We'll have to get him back for this one.  
  
The last class of the day was Transfiguration. James and Sirius both concocted brilliant plots of revenge on Severus during this class, since they knew Professor McGonagall also disliked Snape. They both barely noticed what McGonagall had to say about Animagi, and when class ended, they returned to Gryffindor Tower with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, their other friends.  
"Sorry about that detention, guys," Moony began, trying to make pleasant conversation.  
"Ah, Moony," Padfoot replied, "It's OK, detention isn't until tomorrow, but you've gotta help us plot revenge on Snape."  
"Great. I love revenge," Wormtail snarled.  
The frist person they saw when the four of them arrived back at Gryffindor Tower was Lily Peterson.  
"Hi, Lily," Prongs began.  
"Hi, James," she replied, blushing a little. Very few people at Hogwarts knew that Lily Peterson had a huge crush on James Potter, but Padfoot had known for some time. The only catch to this was Lily had made him swear he'd never tell James.  
"Listen, Lily, we need a little help," Prongs continued. "Everyone knows Severus Snape has a crush on you." Lily shuddered a bit, but James didn't notice and went on. "I need you to get a little...how to say...close with Severus tonight." She shuddered again, but didn't speak, so James continued. "Take these," he said, handing her five Dungbombs, "and slip them into Severus's robes. They're timed to go off during Transfiguration class tomorrow. McGonagall'll have a field day!" Prongs finished enthusiastically as Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs, and Lily all dissolved into laughter.  
However, Lily was unsure of this. "Do I really have to stay with Severus? I mean, he's so..." she shuddered again.  
James put a hand on her shoulder. "For me," he said in a soft voice.  
"Okay, I'll do it," she said.  
  
That night, Lily walked up to Severus Snape after dinner and proposed a walk by the lake. He hugged her, and with a grimace on her face, Lily Peterson slipped the Dungbombs into Severus's robes. He didn't notice a thing. After their walk, he kissed her goodnight and went back to the Slytherin common room, laced with Dungbombs. As soon as he was gone, Lily started to spit and hack in disgust.  
  
The next day, Snape put on the sabotaged robes, and headed for class. Everything went perfectly normally until Transfiguration, when Snape's robes glowed red for a second and a horrendous smell began wafting through the room. Professor McGonagall's face turned red and she screamed, "SEVERUS SNAPE!!!!! WE'LL BE SEEING PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE ON THIS ONE!!!!!" Snape stared daggers at James as he was escorted from the room.  
Neither Dumbledore nor McGonagall ever believed that James, Sirius, and Lily had been responsible for the Dungbombs, and Severus was given a lengthy detention, and 75 points were taken from Slytherin. 


End file.
